


At one with nature

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Jensen go camping. And there is an air mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At one with nature

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/39287.html) on 11/3/2010.

"This is so not camping," Jared proclaims, the low overhead of the tent causing him to stoop forward, one hand on his hip. The air mattress at his feet slowly inflates, the little battery-powered blower whining pitifully.

"Hey, we're outside, aren't we?," Jensen replies as he pulls a sweatshirt out of his bag. "No television, no internet, no cell reception. That's camping as far I'm concerned."

"Camping means sleeping on the _ground_ , man. It means campfires and drinking and ghost stories. It means not having to shave or shower, and waking up sore and hungover."

"By that definition, I go camping everytime I see Chris," Jensen grumbles and Jared snorts out a laugh before crouching to test the firmness of the mattress. Jensen continues, adding, "I'm not gonna stop you from sleeping on the ground if that's what you want, man. Just don't expect it from me. Ain't as young as I used to be, you know. These bones are getting brittle."

"Aren't you afraid you'll roll off and break your hip?" Jared asks with a smirk.

"That's why I have you here to look after me," Jensen says as he tugs on the sweatshirt and gives Jared's cheek a tap.

:::

He builds a fire as Jared finishes fixing up the tent and they cook hot dogs and canned beans for dinner, a cooler of beer set up as a table between them. Afterward, they attempt s'mores, Jared setting two dozen marshmallows on fire while Jensen finishes off a Hersheys bar all by himself. They keep the fire stoked, occasionally tossing on another log when the heat starts to dim, sending sparks flying, crackling and fizzing into the blackness.

Jensen leans back in his chair at one point, slouched low so that the tips of his shoes nearly touch the rim of the metal fire circle, heat licking at the rubber soles, warming his toes. Their spot is nicely shaded, a canopy of leaves shrouding the sky, though Jensen can see a few stars peeking through here and there.

"We should do this more often," Jared says after a long moment of pure quiet and Jensen only hums in agreement as his eyes drift closed.

The fire cracks and pops and flares when Jared drops on another log. A group of people a few sites down are laughing and talking, flickers of their conversation drifting through the air. A beer can crinkles in Jared's grip. Farther off, a dog barks.

Jensen takes it all in. The smell and the sounds and the calm. The utter comfort in being right here, right now.

He only opens his eyes when he feels a warm hand on his forehead, blinks up to see Jared looking down at him, lips curved in a bare smile and cheeks slightly pink.

"You wanna head in?"

Jensen thinks it over on a slow breath. There's a part of him that really doesn't want to move. Not ever. Just wants to be right here until the end of time, fresh air in his lungs, warmth on his toes and beer at his fingertips. Jared draped in an oversized sweatshirt, smiling down at him with that one strand of hair falling over his forehead.

But the tent is only fifteen feet away and it has an air mattress and two sleeping bags zipped together and the promise of waking up tomorrow morning sore for a whole host of reasons.

And when he thinks about it that way, the decision is pretty damn easy.

:::

They have to be quiet. That's the downside.

But with the way Jared's clinging to him, grip tight on Jensen's arm and ass tight around his dick, he can hardly bring himself to care. And then there's the way Jared keeps whimpering -- stilted little gasps and strangled moans he can't seem to hold back with every shallow thrust of Jensen's hips. Jared's usually loud in bed, loves to moan and grunt and talk dirty. And Jensen loves it, he really does.

But this is hot on a whole new level. Jared's struggling to keep control, brow furrowed and muscles taut. They're both sweating, blankets draped up over Jensen's shoulder, cocooning them in pure heat and keeping the brisk night air at bay and Jensen can't get enough. Not nearly.

He shifts slightly then, holds his weight on one arm as he lifts his opposite hand to Jared's face, swiping away a bead of sweat before tracing Jared's lips with his thumb.

"Jen," Jared groans, voice hitching mid-syllable as his eyes flutter closed and his head tips back. It's an invitation Jensen can't refuse and he slides his hand down the column of Jared's throat, feels the bob of Jared's Adam's apple against his palm before outlining the curve of his clavicle.

"Jensen. Jen, _please_." His voice barely a whisper as his hands fumble lower, grabbing Jensen by the hips and pulling.

Fighting his own groan, Jensen shudders and sinks in deeper, drops his head forward, nearly nose-to-nose and sharing breath. He can smell beer and hot dogs and the sugary sweetness of burnt marshmallow and he almost laughs, lips twisting even as Jared slides his legs higher and opens himself up wider, begging in the only way he can.

Jensen comes silently, buried balls deep, nothing but the sound of Jared's ragged breathing against his ear and the unsteady thumping of their mingled heartbeats. Crickets chirp beyond the thin wall of their tent and far, far off, he can hear people still up and talking. He finishes Jared off as soon as he remembers how his muscles work, one hand between them stroking him hard and fast, just how Jared likes it, making him spill hot over Jensen's fingers and belly.

They clean up with one of Jared's discarded socks before burrowing deeper under the covers. It's still overwhelmingly hot and the whole tent reeks of sweat and sex. Jared is a fucking furnace where he's plastered along Jensen's side, head tucked over Jensen's shoulder and arm trapping him in.

A strand of hair tickles Jensen's cheek as Jared nuzzles closer, lips brushing Jensen's ear.

"Told you this was a good idea," he says, voice low and sated.

Jensen turns his head, just enough to feel Jared's nose against his forehead as he lets a slow, warm breath and grins. "Hey, the air mattress was _my_ idea."

Jared gives a low, half-assed growl. "Not what I meant," he says and Jensen chuckles as he slides his hand down over Jared's, covering it where it rests low on his stomach. He falls asleep just like that, blanketed on all sides, warm down to his marrow, and whatever aches and pains he feels in the morning, Jared is more than happy to take care of for him.

 **end.**


End file.
